


Ты знаешь…

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020, Дочь Змеи (DochZmei)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/pseuds/%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C%20%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8
Summary: О непонимании.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 63





	Ты знаешь…

Дженсен лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок.  
  
– Ты знаешь, я в юности часто думал, что у жизни обязательно должен быть исходный код. И можно, в случае чего, залезть в него и исправить баги. И все отлично заработает.  
  
Кугар рядом с ним пошевелился и хмыкнул.  
  
– Может, так и есть. Просто у тебя нет прав доступа для модификации.  
  
Дженсен собирался уже сказать, что не верит в непостижимое программное обеспечение и не может представить себя всего лишь пользователем, но не стал. На эту тему спорить с Кугаром не хотелось.  
  
– Ты знаешь… – снова начал он, покачивая полупустую бутылку в руке.  
  
Их разговоры, особенно наедине, почти всегда были такими. Его собственное «ты знаешь…» на бесконечном повторе – и ответы Кугара. В ответах было самое интересное. За ними тоже скрывался исходный код. Иногда Дженсену удавалось до него добраться.  
  
– …Я спросил у Энни, чего ей хочется на день рождения. Так боялся, что она скажет: «Куклу». Клянусь тебе, я больше никогда не смогу купить ни одной куклы. Даже Барби. Даже вуду. Никогда. А Энни ответила: «Хочу дрон и платный аккаунт на Ютьюбе». Тебе не кажется, что в этом сочетании есть что-то подозрительное? Мне вот кажется. Я так ей и сказал. А она заявила, что я _вообще_ ничего не понимаю.  
  
Кугар улыбнулся. Дженсен знал это, хоть и смотрел в потолок. Точнее, на маленькую лампочку точечного освещения.  
  
Эту ночь они проводили в отеле на окраине Питтсбурга. Дженсену достался номер на четырнадцатом этаже, который на самом деле был тринадцатым. Но жаловаться не приходилось, здесь следили за чистотой и ни во что не вмешивались, спасибо Аише и ее деньгам. Все вместе они продолжали искать Макса, только Пуч остался дома, с женой и сыном. Поиски были уже не вопросом мести. Это стало больше похоже на «кто кого». Пока Макс был жив и на свободе, их собственные жизни оставались под угрозой.  
  
Сегодня, после тяжелой трехнедельной слежки, они сумели перехватить нужную информацию и устроили себе свободный вечер. Дженсен с Кугаром пошли в бар, с совершенно определенной целью – и удача им улыбнулась.  
  
Дженсен не любил оставаться на ночь, чаще всего отговариваясь тем, что у него самолет в Никарагуа через час. Девчонки обычно смеялись в ответ, били его подушкой и советовали врать поизящнее. И сегодня он ушел и уже около входа в отель, где они остановились, увидел Кугара. Тот тоже возвращался.  
  
– Да ладно, чувак, – протянул Дженсен, неверяще взмахивая рукой. Кугар сначала замер, а потом рассмеялся в ответ и кивнул.  
  
– Раз уж так, пойдем ко мне, еще выпьем.  
  
И вот они, даже не прикончив бутылку, уже целый час лежали рядом на кровати. Дженсен смотрел на лампочку, вслушиваясь в дыхание, в тихие, знакомые движения рядом с собой. Он собирался озвучить очередное «ты знаешь…», но ему не захотелось. И так хорошо. Эта мысль показалась Дженсену тревожной. Он заставил себя встать и вышел на балкон.  
  
Тринадцатый этаж, притворявшийся четырнадцатым, открывал взгляду россыпь огней, но не такую слепящую, как в центре города. Здесь можно было увидеть трассу, темную громаду леса и ровную цепочку фонарей вдалеке – кажется, там была военная база. Дженсен следил за точкой самолета в небе, когда услышал, что Кугар подошел к нему и остановился у него за спиной.  
  
– Ты знаешь, я всегда хотел жить высоко. Хотел снять лофт с окнами от пола до потолка. Чтобы к звездам поближе, и чтобы целый кусок мира передо мной. Я был охрененно сентиментальный. Ты, наверное, не любишь. Ну, крыши, позиции, да? – Дженсен оглянулся.  
  
Кугар пожал плечом.  
  
– Звезд не видно. Один свет.  
  
– Все равно.  
  
Они постояли в тишине еще немного.  
  
– Я пойду, – наконец тихо сказал Кугар и вдруг на секунду сжал плечо Дженсена. Теплая ладонь скользнула по татуировке.  
  
Этот привычный жест внезапно словно пригвоздил к месту. Дженсен очнулся, только когда хлопнула дверь номера. И тут же понял совершенно ясно, что его дело было дрянь. И что теперь самое главное – не проговориться.  
  


* * *

  
В следующий раз они пошли в бар через пару недель. И безо всякой другой цели, кроме как напиться. Эта забегаловка, как и их временное пристанище, находилась в жуткой дыре, но настроение у Дженсена было на удивление хорошим. Он сидел рядом с Кугаром у стойки и рассказывал смешную историю. Действительно смешную. Она была обкатана на Аише.  
  
Вдруг кто-то толкнул его – так, что виски выплеснулся на пол – и за спиной раздался голос:  
  
– Проваливайте отсюда, пидоры, пока не огребли.  
  
Дженсен поставил стакан на стойку. Ему не хотелось реагировать. Не хотелось драться. Но Кугар медленно развернулся, глядя ему за плечо каким-то жутким взглядом и продолжая улыбаться. Он поднял средние пальцы, прижал их к губам, а потом отсалютовал ими.  
  
За спиной Дженсена загремели стулья. Он встал, убирая очки в карман.  
  
…Им так повезло. Повезло, что тех уродов было всего пятеро. Повезло, что они не умели профессионально драться. А больше всего повезло в самом конце. Когда один из них все-таки выхватил глок и направил на Кугара, и Дженсен с ужасом понял, что не успевает, на улицу выскочил охранник и вышиб у того типа пистолет, заорал что-то про копов и начал заталкивать их обратно в бар. Дружочек, чтоб его.  
  
Дженсен оглянулся на Кугара, тот кивнул, и они отступили в сторону дороги. Пара сотен метров легко дались на адреналине, хотя Кугар подволакивал левую ногу. А потом боль скрутила Дженсена, он выдохнул и присел на корточки.  
  
– Гребаное дерьмо. Я сдохну сейчас, официально тебе заявляю. Блядь, у меня, по-моему, трещина в ребре. Как же я ненавижу драться. Почему я вообще пошел в армию, если я ненавижу драться? Ведь мог бы сейчас сидеть в офисе с массажными креслами и бесплатными орешками и ждать премию за проект.  
  
Дженсен сплюнул кровь на асфальт, потрогал языком левый резец – вроде держался – и поднял взгляд на Кугара. Тот стоял, прислонившись к фонарю. Дженсен молча смотрел на него, вдыхая и выдыхая через силу.  
  
– Этот мудак со своим долбаным глоком почти успел. Ты понимаешь или нет, что он почти успел?  
  
Кугар приоткрыл глаза.  
  
– Все нормально. Муэрте любит меня. Я столько лет ей служу. – Он оскалился, глядя куда-то в пустоту, и Дженсена передернуло.  
  
С трудом поднявшись, он подошел к Кугару и закинул его руку себе на плечо.  
  
– Нет уж, приятель. Она любит _меня_ , раз решила не оставлять одного. Без тебя.  
  
Кугар будто отмер и уставился на него.  
  
– Давай, пойдем, нас все равно ни одна тачка сейчас не возьмет.  
  
…Наутро, когда Дженсен наглотался обезболивающего и сумел подумать хоть о чем-то, кроме жалости к самому себе, он пришел в ужас, что наговорил лишнего. Но все обошлось. Кугар вел себя как обычно.  
  
Клэй обозвал их идиотами и, видимо, остро жалел о невозможности вынести им выговор.  
  
И только через несколько часов Дженсен вспомнил, с чего вчера все началось. И задумался, не понимая. На нем ведь даже была совершенно обычная синяя футболка. Без принта.  
  
Он прокрутил в голове вчерашний вечер. Кугар сидел близко к нему и смеялся. Это была действительно смешная история. Его рука лежала на плече Дженсена.  
  


* * *

  
Очередной день длился очень долго. Бросив десятку на стол, Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Надоело.  
  
– Проигрывать? – ухмыльнулся Кугар, собирая карты. Дженсен решил великодушно его проигнорировать.  
  
– Ты знаешь, сколько вещей можно делать с картами? Например, фокусы. Это же чистая математика. Или построить домик. Самый большой в мире домик один американец строил сорок четыре дня. Вот это клевое занятие, если нервы не сдадут. Или гадания. Ты веришь в гадания?  
  
Кугар усмехнулся и протянул ему колоду.  
  
– Вытащи четыре карты.  
  
– Да ладно. – Дженсен покачал головой, но карты все-таки вытащил. Кугар рассмотрел их.  
  
– Тебе везет. Деньги. Хорошие новости. Достижение цели. Успех.  
  
– А любовь?  
  
Внутри все перевернулось. Кугар взглянул на него, потом вернулся к картам, и Дженсен тоже посмотрел на них. Бубновый туз, восьмерка треф, червовая десятка – а за ней трефовый король.  
  
Кугар помолчал, потом ткнул пальцем в десятку.  
  
– Если она тебе нужна, ты ее получишь.  
  
– С королем?  
  
– Это не твой гребаный код. Здесь нет единого значения, – огрызнулся Кугар, а потом собрал карты и начал ожесточенно тасовать их. Дженсен уже решил, что все испортил, как вдруг Кугар снова заговорил, глядя в окно.  
  
– Мама любила гадать. Она знала таро, к ней даже соседи приходили. Там в колоде есть такая карта, называется «повешенный». Я ее ужасно боялся в детстве. Один раз набрался смелости, отыскал ее и порвал. Чтобы она никому больше не выпадала. Мама, когда узнала, сначала ругалась, а потом смеялась надо мной.  
  
– А любимая карта у тебя была?  
  
– Да. Шут.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
  
– Когда все это закончится, мы поедем в Вегас. Хочу посмотреть, как ты там всех сделаешь. Уверен, это будет красиво. Как фейерверк.  
  
Кугар снова начал тасовать колоду, уронил ее и, матерясь, полез под стол. Дженсен вспомнил, что вообще-то слова о поездке в Вегас должны были быть вопросом, и закрыл глаза, проговаривая про себя одно: «Заткнись».  
  


* * *

  
Ночи иногда выдавались не слишком хорошими. Особенно если перед этим приходилось проводить много часов за работой. Усталость будто не подпускала сон. К тому же, в этот раз Дженсен умудрился повздорить со всей командой. Сначала с Аишей – по поводу их дальнейших действий, потом на ее сторону встал Клэй, а затем и Кугар. В конце концов Дженсен просто послал всех к черту и ушел в свою комнату.  
  
И как итог, ночью он лежал в постели без сна, прислушиваясь к дому, который они на этот раз сняли. В какой-то момент дверь приоткрылась, заставляя дернуться за пистолетом под подушкой, и через секунду в комнату бесшумно вошел Кугар, сел на стул около кровати.  
  
– Дженсен.  
  
– Отвали. Я устал и не хочу ругаться.  
  
– Я тоже. Я ненавижу, когда ты со мной не разговариваешь.  
  
Дженсен развернулся к нему.  
  
– Я разговариваю с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой разговаривать. Я двадцать часов искал дыру в их защите, и я хочу поспать. Но у меня не выходит. Так что извини за мое настроение, окей?  
  
Кугар кивнул и больше ничего не сказал. Дженсен закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, как вдруг услышал странный звук. Это было мягкое, мерное поскребывание ногтей по какому-то материалу. По шляпе.  
  
– Какого черта ты делаешь?  
  
– Автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция, – ответил Кугар, как будто это все объясняло.  
  
– И что?  
  
– Она вызывается специфическими слуховыми стимулами и должна помочь уснуть.  
  
– Почему мне кажется, что это должна быть моя реплика?  
  
– Я тоже знаю, что такое википедия, – усмехнулся Кугар.  
  
Дженсен несколько минут старательно молчал, боясь, что темнота сыграет с ним злую шутку.  
  
– Я бы, может быть, знаешь… Предпочел бы сенсорную реакцию другого рода.  
  
На секунду звук исчез, но почти сразу же возобновился. Дженсен подождал еще немного и понял, что это и есть его ответ. Он долго еще лежал, притворяясь, что уснул, и повторял про себя, что могло быть и хуже.  
  


* * *

  
Их поиски подошли к концу так внезапно, что они сами не ожидали.  
  
Макс приготовил им западню, но они обнаружили ее еще до того, как он сам оттуда убрался, и прорвались почти без труда – эффект неожиданности сыграл на их стороне. Клэй и Аиша ушли вперед, Дженсен и Кугар разбирались с охраной, и дело было почти сделано, когда один из бойцов, уже отступая и запрыгивая в тачку, выпустил по ним последнюю обойму. Дженсен, еще даже не обернувшись, боковым зрением увидел, что Кугар схватился за плечо и начал оседать на землю. Он бросился к нему, на ходу скидывая куртку и прихватывая со спины, пытаясь пережать рану. Кровь мигом пропитала ткань.  
  
Кугар приподнял голову, будто пытаясь что-то сделать, но потом откинулся обратно, облизнул побелевшие губы.  
  
– Все хорошо, Куг. Все будет хорошо, потерпи.  
  
– Я вижу, – прошептал он. – Прости, Джейк, mi alma. Я идиот.  
  
– Я ни хрена не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но не мог бы ты заткнуться и поберечь силы?  
  
Кугар стиснул зубы, а через несколько секунд отключился. Дженсен уставился на его шею, пытаясь увидеть, разглядеть пульс. Его руки свело, он чувствовал, что кровь не останавливается, продолжает пропитывать куртку, течет между его пальцами. Холод охватил голову, вышиб все мысли, кроме одной, – Дженсен вдруг вспомнил слова Кугара о Муэрте.  
  
«Я умоляю тебя, не забирай его. Только не его. Пусть он живет».  
  
Он повторял это, снова и снова, на всех языках, которые знал. И вдруг позади него взревел двигатель, что-то здоровое и черное остановилось рядом, откуда-то выскочил Пуч.  
  
– Так я и знал, что вы без меня тут не справитесь.  
  
Дженсен не очень помнил, как они переносили Кугара в машину, как тронулись с места.  
  
Через пару минут за их спинами взлетело на воздух какое-то здание. Пуч о чем-то говорил по телефону, видимо, с Клэем, а потом повернулся к Дженсену.  
  
– Макс подорвался сам. Что-то не рассчитал. Аиша просто в ярости.  
  
Дженсен ничего не ответил, высчитывая мили и минуты до ближайшей больницы.  
  


* * *

  
На рассвете Дженсена разбудило настойчивое покашливание. Он открыл глаза и тут же встретился с усталым взглядом Кугара, лежавшего на больничной койке. Сам Дженсен сидел за столом. Точнее, он за ним спал.  
  
– Ты очнулся?  
  
– Уже полчаса назад. Меня даже осмотрели.  
  
– О, черт. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Подожди, не отвечай, я знаю, что это тупой вопрос.  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Макс отправился к праотцам.  
  
– Я знаю. Мне отдали телефон.  
  
Кугар смотрел на него, словно ждал чего-то – только непонятно, от кого из них двоих. Дженсен вздохнул, собираясь с силами. «Mi alma», – напомнил он себе.  
  
– Ты знаешь…  
  
– Знаю.  
  
– О чем?  
  
– Что ты... проверяешь доступ? – Кугар слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же исчезла. – Я не ошибся?  
  
– То есть ты знал. И ты не… против? Тогда какого черта?!  
  
– Я боялся, что неправильно понял.  
  
– Как ты вообще что-то можешь неправильно понять обо мне?  
  
– Да. Я идиот, Дженсен. Я вчера осознал. Что не успел тебе ничего сказать. Так глупо.  
  
– Нет. Это ничего.  
  
Дженсен встал, подошел к кровати и наклонился к нему. Кугар приподнялся навстречу, но на его лице все равно появилось удивление, будто он не верил, что это происходит на самом деле.  
  
Они поцеловались, и Дженсен подумал, что теперь поцелуй будет для него именно таким. Этот вкус, этот выдох, покалывание волосков над верхней губой. Самое лучшее ощущение в мире.  
  


* * *

  
Алтарь был красивым. Дженсен едва нашел его, пройдя несколько кварталов, и сейчас с любопытством рассматривал все это многоцветие.  
  
Дородная мексиканка вышла к нему и задумчиво на него посмотрела.  
  
– Что нужно сделать? – спросил Дженсен.  
  
– Принеси текилу или шоколад.  
  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
  
– Этого мало.  
  
– Чего же такого ты хочешь попросить, мальчик? – рассмеялась она. Дженсен мельком подумал о том, почему его в тридцать пять продолжают называть мальчиком.  
  
– Я не собираюсь просить. Это благодарность.  
  
– Тогда ничего не нужно. Санта Муэрте мудра. Если она что-то подарила тебе, значит, ты уже заслужил этот дар.  
  
Дженсен сильно сомневался в этом, как и в мудрости Муэрте. Но только не в его случае.  
  
Он поклонился скелету в ярко-красном платье.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Mi alma (исп.) – моя душа.  
> 2\. О культе Санта Муэрте (Святой Смерти) можно прочитать здесь. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%8D%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B5


End file.
